The sin's of a fox
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: Naruto nearly dies when he's six and meats truth. truth then decides to give him the power's of Father i have a new prof reader gamelover41592 im putting this on hold i am open to offers for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was in his apartment hiding from the villagers in his closet. He could hear the door break down as the mob flooded into his apartment searching for him. After some time a woman with long pink hair that went down to her hips wearing a pink dress looked in his closet and found him. Naruto was scared every time the villagers found him he was hurt very bad.

The mob started yelling things they should do to him. One said they should burn him alive and they all thought that was a great idea. He was tied to a stake by the mob ignoring his pleas for them to stop. The fire was lit and he was put through hell even the most experienced ninja would have let themselves die instead of live through the pane he was going through. As he approached the precipice of life and death he finally passed out from the pain.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto's eyes popped open in an infinite expanse of White.

'where am I,' the six year old asked to the sky.

'now that's quite the question,' came a voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around and saw what looked like a black outline of a boy he could make out where the mouth would be but that's all.

'Who are you,'Naruto asked with fear.

'Who am i? One name you might have for me is the world or you might call me the universe, perhaps god or perhaps truth. I am all and I am one, so of course that means I'm you,' was the white boy's response.

'Wate if you're me then does that mean we're friends,'he asked with a hopeful smile.

Truth didn't know how to answer that hell he didn't know the answer, he knew of the concept of friendship but he never had a friend before.

'Well … I don't know I never had a friend,' Truth answered.

'Oh well I haven't ether we could be each other's first friends,' Naruto said with an Innocent smile.

'Hum that wasn't what I was planning when I brought you here but I don't see why not,' Truth said his smile growing.

'What were you planning,' Naruto asked.

'An experiment what if I gave a child that has know so much hate the power to stand on top of the world,' he explained.

'How would you do that naruto,' asked with curiosity.

'I'm Going to give you the powers of a man who once strived to dominate his world and would kill his own children to do it,' he said his smile only getting bigger.

'I don't know that sounds pretty bad I don't want to hurt anyone by accident,'Naruto said sounding worried.

'that is what you're worried about after all that has happened to you you're worried about herring someone,' truth asked his Smile at its maximum.

'Yeah they may have hurt me but I saw the look in their eyes they were scared,' he answered.

'Oh you are perfect you care for those who herd you but you look paused that into their soul's to see why Naruto Uzumaki I will give you this power but remember everything comes with a Price.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I know I said I would do Naruto and bleach but I was stumped on what to write so I did this.

Not only does Naruto have the power of Father but the powers of the sins

OK this is my favorite part the first poll I'm going to have Naruto slowly awaken the sins which one is first PS now it's on my page


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi was scared he had been put on Naruto detail but had been called to the civilian council. they had asked him to take on Sasuke as a personal student because of the sharingan. he only just realized that it was a ploy to get Naruto alone so some Villagers could kill him. he should've known that was it when mebuki haruno the council charmin wasn't there. he was now running as fast as he could to Naruto's apartment but when he reached it he saw the fire and what the villagers had done. he was paralyzed in fear that he had lost the last connection he had with his sensei.

That was when it happened the fire died and the rope fell to was covered in red electricity as he walked down the pile of ash to mebuki he then spoke in a voice not his own.

'I spare you to show you i am no monster but if you ever come at me with the intent to kill again I with rip you apart atom by atom,' Naruto said as the red electricity arced over to the stake as it changed it to an Obelisk made of obsidian glass.

'You're a demon I knew it you think you'll get away with threatening a member of the council I'll have your head,' mebuki said as if that had any sway on him.

'You really think I give a damn I would rather die than take this live in fear any more,' he yelled at the women.

This caused the villagers to run away scared once they had left Naruto passed out. Kakashi went up to the boy and pick him up to take him to the Hokage and tell him what happened. He looked at the obelisk and noticed that it was inscribed with to word's.

NO MORE

Kakashi was torn he was happy that Naruto lived but he was scared that he was no longer the same boy. On that day kakashi decided he would protect Naruto with his life.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

OK this is my favorite part the first poll I'm going to have Naruto slowly awaken the sins which one is first it's on my page if you vote in a review it will not be contid


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Naruto passed out and everyone who knew was stumped as to the reason he was Physically fine and inoichi was currently looking thru his mind. His mind's took on the form of a library there was the normal sections you would find in one but the I was all so memory's that had no fading from time, social skills which was surprisingly barren dreams that was behind a locked door imagination which was also the children rooms section emotions which were different colored librarians.

'I'm sorry to interrupt but where is Naruto' he asked the Gray librarian.

'Well he's currently in his office,'the librarian answered.

'Thank you where is that exactly is that,' he asked once more.

'Down the hall and to the left if you reached the suppressed memories you went too far,' he replied pointing in the direction of the hall.

'Thank you once more,' he said walking down the hall.

Once he came to the office and once he opened the door he saw Naruto doing some kind of math equation that took up a comically long black bored and as he got closer to the end it grew.

'Hello Naruto it's nice to meat you my name is inoichi i'm a friend of The Hokage's,' he said in a calm tone.

'Oh it's nice to meat you but why are you in my mind,'Naruto said still working on the board.

'Oh well you've been asleep for a long time and I'm supposed wake you up,' he responded.

'Oh i'll get up once I fix this equation,' he said taking a step back from the board.

'Oh well what are you working on,'he asked.

'An instinct transportation over long distance using a seal with a corresponding chakra frequency to cut the user through space to the seal,' he explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Inoichi was shocked Naruto Had just described the flying raijin perfectly. Inoichi looked closer and saw Naruto was in the right detection Inoichi had seen the flying raijin scroll but didn't understand it completely but he new this was close. That was when it clicked Naruto had aspergers the week social skills the strong memory and the intelligence he was showing.

'I'm going to leave soon don't stay too long' inoichi said as he closed his eyes and woke up in the real world where the third was waiting for him.

'So who did it go,' Sarutobi asked.

'Take a seat it will take a bit of time,' inoichi said letting out a breathe knowing this was going to be a long conversation

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

first poll I'm going to have Naruto slowly awaken the sins which one is first it's on my page if you vote in a review it will not be counted.

I decided to give Naruto Aspergers because in the Manta he acts like he does and yes I know how someone with it acts I have it

Naruto is just as smart as Father was but he also got knowledge of advanced chakra theory.

OK this is going to be a harem story but only with 7 women and one is already decided so say in the comments the 6 you want to be in it.


	4. Chapter 4

jiraiya had been called back to the village and he didn't know why the message just to return as soon as possible. So he was currently working his way to the Hokage's office.

'Oh lord jiraiya are you here to see the Hokage' the secretary asked.

'Yes he sent for me a few days back,' Jeriya answers.

'Oh well he isn't hear he is at the Namikaze estate,' she said as she terms back to her work.

'Oh why did he go their,' jiraiya asked.

'Well I don't know he just said if you came here to send you their' she said focused on her work.

When he got there he saw that the basement was open being a ninja he was on alert once he got down the stairs he was shocked the basement was covered in machines he recognised some from orochimaru's various labs he was scared his old friend had returned until he saw Sarutobi sitting at a scream watching a video with a small boy with blond hair sitting on his lap.

'Sensei what's going on,' he asked with his guard still up.

'Oh Naruto was just showing me a video of a Crystal reflecting light thru a microscope,' he said showing him the video.

'Well that is interesting but why are you here,' jiraiya asked.

'Oh Naruto's apartment burnt down and there was an empty house just waiting for someone to come along,' he replied.

'OK you had something you wanted to talk about,'

'Yes Naruto this is a private conversion can you give us a few minute's,'

'Ok,' Naruto said leaving.

'So what is it and why is he here,' jiraiya asked

Sarutobi explained what Naruto's life has been and what had happened a few weeks prier.

Jiraiya was shocked Minato had hoped for Naruto to have a good life to be seen as a hero and village he had died for had did this to his son.

'That is why I was hoping you would take Naruto with you on your next mission,' sarutobi finished.

'OK but what is my next mission,' Jiraiya asked.

'It's a diplomatic mission to the other great ninja villages it should only take a year or so,' sarutobi answered.

'When do we leave,' Jiraiya responi.

'Next week Naruto has already agreed,'. Sarutobi said.

Sarutobi went looking for Naruto had left the house.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

first poll I'm going to have Naruto slowly awaken the sins which one is first it's on my page if you vote in a review it will not be counted.

this is going to be a harem story but only with 7 women and Hinata & Kurotuschi are already decided so say in the comments the 5 you want to be in it.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto had wandered his way to the clan district where he saw a group of ninja with a burlap sack.

'Hi what are you doing,' Naruto asked the group.

'Oh shit kill the kid we can't let the enemy known it was us,' one yield to the others

'Yah i got it,' another said he said pulling out a kunai

Naruto jumped over the one that had came at him and put his hand on the ground, the stone came up and grabbed the ninja and pulled him to his knees, the next two came at him one wielding a sword the other unarmed. Naruto grabbed the flat of the sword causing red electricity to morph the sword into a single rod of steel the perfect length for him to use as a bo staff. He ripped the staffs end from his foes hand and hit him in the chest with it sending him flying into the other Naruto turned to the last one who was running away leaving the sack.

Naruto walked up to the bag not paying attention to the three ninja that were running away as well. He morphed his staff into a spear that he used to cut open the sack revealing a small unconscious girl with black hair wearing a pair of pink pajamas. Naruto could tell that she needed medical attention so he turned his staff into a belt and run as fast as he could to the hospital. But he never made it.

Naruto cut down an alley only to run into three ninja.

'What did you do to her demon,' a nurse said glaring at Naruto.

'I didn't do anything I found her like this now please let me get her to a hospital,' Naruto pleaded.

'Oh I see the little demon made a friend,' came the voice of the ninja with White hair and gray eyes.

'We can't have that,' he said as he walked over to the unconscious girl and pulled out a kunai and stabbed her in the stomach.

'No stop', Naruto cries as two ninja grabbed him from behind and pinned him forcing him to watch as the gray haired ninja started cutting off the girl's clothing.

'Do you want to stop them,' came a voice from his head

'Yes I'll do anything,' he said out loud.

'Good then release your wrath,' the voice roared in his head as Naruto Blacked out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto woke up the next day in the hospital where sarutobi was waiting to talk to him.

'Naruto good to see you wake,' sarutobi said in relief.

'What happened to the girl,' Naruto asked hysterically.

'You don't remember,' Sarutobi responded.

'No what happened,' he asked again.

'You were found covered in blood three dead chunin that from the evidence attacked you and the girl,' sarutobi answered.

'Oh she is safe that's good,'Naruto said a smile growing on his face.

'I'll leave you to rest,' the elder Hokage said as he left.

Naruto fell into a content sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was back in his library and he decided to look for the cause of the voice as he walked around he eventually found a new section Named Sins. The section was bare he found seven offices most were empty all except one.

It had blue walls the bookshelves that lined the walls were full of strategy and history books there was a guns mounted on the walls, a desk was in the center of the room facing the door to its back a window that he presumed would show what he saw. The occupant was a middle aged man with a blue right eye the other covered by an eye patch he had black hair as well as a black mustache he wore a blue uniform Naruto didn't recognize.

'Oh it's good to finally meet you in person Naruto I am your sin of wrath,' the man introduced himself.

'Uh…,'

'Let me explain I am your anger and hate given form I am relatively young seeing that the only time you truly had hate in your heart was when that girl was in danger so when you gave in to your hate I was created. The man explained.

'Oh so like what the homunculus did to his sins,' Naruto asked for clarification.

'Funny you used that as an example because I am based on him,' Wrath replied.

'Oh so are the others going to manifest In The same way,' Naruto asked.

'I honestly don't know,' the man answered.

'Oh well thank you … um what should I call you,' Naruto asked.

'How about bradley it was my predecessor's name,' he suggested.

'OK bradley it is,' Naruto decided.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

first poll I'm going to have Naruto slowly awaken the sins which one is next now that wrath or Bradley as he will be referred to is awake it's on my page if you vote in a review it will not be counted.

this is going to be a harem story but only with 7 women and Hinata & Kurotuschi are already decided so say in the comments the 5 you want to be in it.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto was very nervous he had left the village with Jiraiya two weeks ago and they had just made it to the hidden cloud. The reason he was nervous was because he was about to meet the Raikage.

Him and Jiraiya were waiting for their appointment when a girl with long blond hair pale skin and black eyes came in with two older boy's one looked to be eleven with dark skin his hair was covered by an bandanna and his eyes hiding behind a pair of sunglasses, the last one seemed to be in his early twenty's he had the same shade of skin as the other boy with bleach blond hair and black eyes.

The Raikage was by far the tallest man Naruto had ever seen he looked like an older version of the man he saw earlier. The Raikage came out and inspected the people in the waiting room with a cold stare until he saw Naruto and Jiraiya. he put a worm smile on and walked up to Jiraiya and shook hands with Jiraiya.

The Raikage was by far the tallest man Naruto had ever seen he looked like an older version of the man he saw earlier.

'It is nice to see you again Jiraiya may I ask who this is,' the Raikage said crouching down to eye level with Naruto.

'Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki,' he introduced himself.

'Well Naruto How about you go with my son and get a tour of the village,' the Raikage said signalling the man over.

'Its nice to Naruto my names A, this is my little brother B and this is his friend yugito,' A said interdicting them.

'That would be beast hear naruto take this,' Jiraiya said giving Naruto a bang of ryo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'So Naruto what do you want to see,' A asked.

'Um a park or something,' he answered.

' there's one on the other side of the village,' A explained.

'Oh ok let's go,'Naruto said a smile growing on his face.

'Well there's a problem it will take an hour to get there from here unless you now wall walking,' Yugito said pointing in between to mountains on the other side of the village.

'Oh well I can't walk on walls but I can do this,' Naruto said clapping his hands together then grabbing the mountain.

A hole opened up in the mountain it showing a decline Naruto jumped in the hole and laughed as he slid down the mountain followed by Yugito and B, A jumped in after them worried for his brother.

'Wow that was awesome,' be laughed out.

'Yeah how did you do that,'Yugito asked.

' I huf just reshaped the huf earth in the mountain to make it huf a slide,' Naruto answered.

A had just caught up with the kids when he heard what Naruto had said he also noticed Naruto was pail.

'Can you put it back I don't want us to get In trouble,' B asked.

'Oh huf shur just huf give me a huf second,' Naruto said standing up.

'Dont worry just leave it,' A said stopping Naruto.

The four walked to the park it only took 15 minutes thanks to Naruto's 'short cut'. Once they were their A told Yugito and B to go play and kept Naruto back attempting to get some information out of Naruto.

'So You have the earth chakera,' A asked.

'Why do you want to know,' was Naruto's answer.

'Well I want to know how you did that at Dutch a young age,' he explained.

'Oh will it's complicated I didn't use the earth itself I moved around the molecules in the earth to reshape the mountain so it had the slide,' he answered.

'Oh what so you control molecules does it only work on stone or can you do this to metal,' A questioned.

'No ican do it to anything as long as I know what's made of but it's easier with more refined material,' Naruto explained.

'Oh well how hard was it to make the slide,' A asked.

'Hardest thing I've ever done,' Naruto answered.

'Oh ok how about you go play,'A suggested.

A had decided it would be best to give his father the information he got from Naruto. The ability Naruto described sounded like what the team sent to kidnap the hyuuga heiress encountered.

A signild an ANBU his father sent to watch them and told him to go tell his father what he got from Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 3 hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The group was heading to go get some lunch. B and Yugito were arguing on where to go for lunch. B wanted BBQ and Yugito wanted sushi.

'How about we let Naruto chose,' A suggested.

'Yeah Naruto let's go get sushi,' Yugito said grabbing his arm and pointing at a sushi place.

'No let's go get some BBQ. Yo,' B doing his best to rap

'Whatever you want to get for lunch will get,' A said.

'Um how about some ramen,' Naruto suggested.

'OK I know a really good one a block away,' A said showing the kids the way.

The raman shop wasn't anything special just you're typical raman stand. It was called the bowl of trouble raman the shop was a unnaturally tall and portly man with freckled skin dark brown hair he was missing his right arm.

'Hay jikan how've you been,' A asked the now named giant.

'Oh I've been good me and colton have been great now who is the blond,' jikan asked.

'This is Naruto he is hear with a Jiraiya of the sannin to discuss a treaty with the leaf,' A answered.

'Ok what does everyone want,' jikan asked.

'I'll have pork, ya dork,' B raped.

'Fish raman please,' Yugito asked

'I'll have minso,'A ordered.

'Can I have as much minso as this will get me,' Naruto said handing over the bag Jiraiya had given him.

Jikan opened the bag revealing at least 500 rio. Jikan being an honest man told Naruto that he didn't think Naruto could eat that much but Naruto insisted. Naruto ate threw the raman faster than even A could follow him eat.

'Wow I don't think anyone has eaten so much so fast,' jikan said in amazement.

'Thanks I can eat more roman than anyone,' Naruto bragged.

'Lord A the Raikage wishes for you 4 to return to the Hokage building,' an ANBU who had just entered the shop said.

'Why,' Naruto asked.

'A group of unknown ninja attempted to assassinate the Raikage but lord Jiraiya got in the way and is now in critical condition,' the ANBU said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I'm sorry its late I've been sick

first poll I'm going to have Naruto slowly awaken the sins which one is next now that wrath or Bradley as he will be referred to is awake it's on my page if you vote in a review it will not be counted.

this is going to be a harem story but only with 7 women and Hinata , Kurotsuchi, Yugito and are already decided so say in the comments the 5 you want to be in it.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto was scared Jiraiya had been sent into emergency surgery apparently one of the ninja that had attacked was a master of lightning and the attack had put his body into shock, it had also burnt some organs there was a very small chance of survival.

The Raikage had sent a note to the Hokage explaining the situation and it was decided that both village's would send a four man team to try and find Tsunade of the sannin. The only one who could save him.

'Please lord Raikage let me help find Tsunade,' Naruto pleaded.

'I'm sorry Naruto but I can't let you go it's dangerous for a child to go on such a mission,' The Raikage answered.

'But you're letting Yugito go,' Naruto replied.

'Yes but Yugito has been training since she could walk to be a ninja,' the Raikage retorted.

'What if I can prove I can hold my own in a fight,' Naruto suggested.

'How would you do that,' The Raikage asked.

'Put me up against someone in a fight,' Naruto answered.

'Fine come with me,' the Raikage said leaving his office.

They made their way through the halls until they came to a door that lead to a small arena. The Raikage explained that he was only going to run away and dodge and if Naruto could touch him he could go on the mission.

Naruto started his assault by a full frontal assault of punches and kicks. It didn't work the Raikage just dodged all his attacks without even leaving his spot. Naruto relived this so he jumped back and put his hands against the ground causing red electricity (from this part on it will be referred to alchemy) to dance across the ground until it got to the Raikage's feet wear it transmitted the ground into a howl that the Raikage fell into closing up before the war vet could get out leaving his head just above ground. Thinking he had won Naruto walked up to the older man and crouched down.

'Guess I win' Naruto said reaching to grab the older mans head.

The Raikage smiled at Naruto as he started to channel chakra through his mussels forcing his way out of the stone sending Naruto flying back. Naruto stood up and ran towards the Raikage. Once Naruto got close enough he jumped at the Raikage who just went to doge only to be met by his feet held down by looked like steel chains holding him down. He noticed that Naruto was holding what looked like a jin that Naruto brought down on him. Just before The blade hit him he kicked the chain on his leaf leg and dodged the sword getting just barely a scratch on his left shoulder.

'I did it yes now you have to let me go,' Naruto said celebrating.

The Raikage was shocked with how hard he was going agents Naruto B wouldn't even be able to keep up with him let alone scratch him, in fact Naruto would at least have to be mid chunin

Level.

'OK Naruto you can go but you have to stay out of trouble,' The Raikage told him.

'The briefing is in two hours in my office,' the Raikage told him.

'See you there,' Naruto said running off to get supplies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 2 hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The group of Naruto A, B Naruto and Yugito where looking at a map of the land of fire.

One area of the map was shaded in that area half was yellow the other was red indicating where the teams where going to look.

'you are going to focus on the village's in this area,' The Raikage explained.

'That area is pretty big do we have any way to narrow it down,' Yugito asked.

'We are going to tell everyone we meet why wear looking for her and hope she comes looking to help her old friends,' A explained.

'Oh that would most likely bring her out,' Naruto added.

'What if we find her and she doesn't want to come with us,' one of the members of another team that was going asked.

'Then we offer something she can't refuses,' the Raikage answered.

'What's that,' Naruto asked.

'In the first war we took a scroll from the leaf that held information on how to activate wood style cells in a senju,' the Raikage explained. 'We were going to return it to the leaf anyways.'

'So we leave tomorrow at dawn,' A said to the group in font of him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

first poll I'm going to have Naruto slowly awaken the sins which one is next now that wrath or Bradley as he will be referred to is awake it's on my page if you vote in a review it will not be counted.

this is going to be a harem story but only with 7 women and Hinata , Kurotsuchi and are already decided so say in the comments the 5 you want to be in it.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto's group had found Tsunade and we're currently waiting for her to show up at the casino.

The plan was simple they would each take one of tables and wait her to sit at one then try and convince her to come with them. Plan B was just to kidnap her and her apprentice.

Tsunade had just entered the casino and she went to the blackjack table where A was waiting.

'Hello Tsunade,' A greeted.

'So you know me either you're a ninja or a debt collector which one,' Tsunade asked getting dealt in at 14.

'A Ninja but that's not important a mutual friend of ours needs a doctor,' A answered getting the dealer to hit him outing him at 20.

'Oh and who is this mutual friend,' she asked getting a ten from the dealer.

'Jiraiya,' A answered collecting his winnings.

'Oh and why would that be,' she questioned.

'Whale meeting with my father the Raikage a group of unknown ninja attacked them Jiraiya took a lightning jutsu for my father and is now in critical condition he won't survive to the end of the week without your help,' A explained.

'And how do I know this isn't a trap,'she asked.

'Simple you don't but if you do come with us we will give you a scroll that explains how to awaken wood style in a Senju like your self,' A answer.

That caught Tsunade's attention with the scroll she could renew her grandfather's legacy. But on the other hand she knew she wouldn't be able to do any surgery even on her old could do any surgery needed. She decided she needed time to think this over.

'Give me till tomorrow at 7 AM to decide,' Tsunade told the cloud ninja.

'I'll tell my team to leave you alone till then,' A said leaving the table without his chips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx with cloud team xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A had just told his team how his meeting with the sannin went. And now they were relaxing waiting for the next day B was raping, yugito was playing with her knives and Naruto was reading the wood style scroll A couldn't help but think about what it would be to have a genin team.

'So Naruto why do you have such a fascination with wood style,'Yugito asked.

'I don't it's the information itself not what it's about I just want to learn all that I can,' Naruto answered.

'Oh is that your dream to learn everything,' A asked.

'No my dream is to find why we live at all and I don't mean why are we here god nose that's horse has been beating to death what I mean is it really Worth living if you other die as noone or be seen as a villain by those who come after you,' Naruto said not even looking up from the scroll.

'Wow that's a heap, but its deep,' B raped

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

this is going to be a harem story but only with 7 women and Hinata and Kurotsuchi are already decided so say in the comments the 5 you want to be in it.

Shout out

Foxy floof: thank you I've been trying to get a proofreader but I can't find one if you know how I can get one I will dedicate this entire damn story to you or you could be the proof reader if you want.

SPark681: thanks

Fraxures: sorry only doing cannon characters mean no one of characters from movies, games or Filler's the only move I'm going to acknowledge is roud to ninja and still it's going to be a lot different than the original.

Guest: I'm debating anko, fu and tayuya but not sure but the rest is a hard no

Neema amiry: what do you mean by pure

Sorry it's late


	9. Chapter 9

Tsunade agreed to come and see Jiraiya who had been moved to the leaf. The journey took them a day. By the time they got their Tsunade had figured out that Naruto was from the leaf and had went with Jiraiya to the cloud. When the got to the village gate the two chunin at the gate told them the Hokage was waiting for them at the hospital.

Once the group got to Jiraiya's hospital room the Hokage split them up, Tsunade and shizune stayed to go over Jiraiya, A, B and Yugito were given a tour of the village by a dog masked ANBU and Naruto went to meet with the girl he saved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx With Tsunade xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'It's good to have you back Tsunade,' Sarutobi greeted.

'Wears his chart,' Tsunade asked in a series voice.

Sarutobi handed it over with a sieh. As Tsunade looked over the chart she noticed that who ever his doctor was an idiot the only problem was that the lightning chakra was still in his system all it would take to fix it was an infusion of wind chakra.

'Sansei who was his doctor,' Tsunade asked looking down at her comatose friend.

'A civilian doctor his name is steven strange,' the elderly Hokage Answered.

'Why was a civilian doctor treating him,'asked in shock.

'Well not many ninja want to become medics the only famous medic ninja left the village and hasn't been heard from in years,' Sarutobi answered.

Tsunade had a lot to think about so she went to find the closest bar. (1)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx with naruto xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto didn't know how to react to finding out he saved a Hyuga. He new he was happy to of saved her but he new they were very secluded from the rest of the village they never felt with civilians he didn't know if the were happy that he saved the girl. He decided to try talking to the Hyuga that was taking him to meet the girl.

'Um what's your name,' Naruto asked.

'Hizashi Hyuga,' was his answer.

'Oh well are you the girl's father,' Naruto asked.

'Hehe no I'm her uncle my twin brother Hiashi is her father and her name is Hinata,' Hizashi corrected.

'Oh well thanks for telling me I've been wondering her name since it happened,' Naruto thanked him.

They came up to a the center of the compound where a mansion saat on a hill it looked like a cross between a church and a inside had velvet red wallpaper with beautiful wood work going throughout the building. Eventual they came to the living room where he finally meat Hinata.

Hinata was wearing a orange sun dress her hair was tide in a ponytail that was over her shoulder, she looked absolutely beautiful (whale Naruto was looking at her he swore he heard a distinctly feminine laugh (2) ) sitting in a chair to the left of her was a man who looked just like Hizashi holding a toddler he guessed that he was Hiashi.

'Hello my name is Naruto it's nice to finally meet you,' Naruto introduced himself.

'Its nice to meet the boy that saved my daughter I'm Hiashi hyuga and these are my daughters Hinata and Hanabi,' Hiashi said introducing his family.

Their conversion started out with the normal pleasantries like the weather politics and the like till Hizashi asked if Naruto could give a demonstration of the skills he used to save his daughter. He asked Hizashi to be Naruto's sparring partner.

The match started with Naruto and Hizashi circling each other till Hizashi went in for a palm strike that Naruto took to the chest sending him flying into the wall. Once naruto got up he charged at Hizashi hiring him with a headbut sending him flying only to stop in mid air because Naruto had hooked him with a chain that seemingly appeared out of nowhere Naruto pulled him into his fist. Once Hizashi recovered he activated his byakugan and took notice that Naruto's left bicep had a cluster of chakra going into a signal giant tenketsu as he looked closer he saw another one forming on top of his heart and 5 others that weren't connected to his chakra system(3). Boing on a hunch he hit Naruto with a palm strike on the point on his right bicep only for Naruto to hit him with a kick to the neck that turned into him holding him down by placing his foot in his head and holding his arm back winning the match.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

this is going to be a harem story but only with 7 women and Hinata, Kurotsuchi, tayuya and anko are already decided so say in the comments the 3 you want to be in it.

I'm not going to ship Naruto and Yugito because I ship B x Yugito personally

1: I never understood the fear of blood so instead she's was just bitter because everyone she careerd about died because of the village

2: introducing the mother of all mistresses the sorceress of sex LUST ( lust is my second favorite sin wate till you see how I introduced Greed)

3: they are the philosophers stones the right bicep is wrath the one above his heart is list and the rest will fall into place as they awaken.

So how do you like the new format


	10. IM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME

So I have writer's block but I don't want to be one of those people who forget about a story so I give you my permission to do anything that you think will help me continue this story by that I mean give me idea's on what to do, pm me and insult me go nuts I want this.

I will be starting a new story that you can vote on on my page.


	11. Chapter 10

After Naruto's and Hizashi's match they went to a large dining room and there was 2 kids naruto hadn't met before one was a toddler that looked to be three years old and was playing with an older boy who was around Naruto's age both had long black hair and pale eyes obviously members of the hyuga clan hinata told him that the girl was her little sister hanabi and the boy was neji her cousin after introductions they started dinner.

'So Naruto tell me how does that jutsu of yours work?' Hizashi asked.

'Well I rearrange the mulaquals to change it like so,' Naruto explained putting his hands against the ground as red electricity came out of his hand and into the stone and he raised his hand revealing a ruby necklace that he put around hinata's neck.

'Thank you Naruto! I'll treasure it always,' Hinata said a blushing.

'Amazing, is it real ruby or just a similar crystal?' Hisashi asked.

'Yep as long as I know the molecular structure I can rearrange the molecules to turn it into something else,' Naruto answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx with JiraiyaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'So that's what happened after the attack,' A explained.

'So, what do we do now old man?' Jiraiya asked the elder Hokage.

'Humm, once you are healed you will continue the mission with Naruto and Tsunade,' Sarutobi answered.

'Oh, so you're staying princess?' Jiraiya asked with a smirk.

'Oh shut up! The only reason i'm staying is because the doctors need someone to whip them back in shape,' Tsunade said hitting him in the back of the head.

'A, would you mind letting us talk in private?' Jiraiya asked.

'Of course,' A answered leaving the room.

'Where do we go next?' Jiraiya asked

'Hidden sand the kazekage has been asking to meet with a representative for the last few months,' Sarutobi answered.

'Fine, we'll leave in 2 days,' Jiraiya decided.

'Like hell! You aren't leaving this room for the next week,' tsunade said pushing Jiraiya down into bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The final harem hinata, fu, kurotsuchi, tayuya, anko, sakura and tenten

Sorry it took so long but I now have a schedule is this

The sin's of a fox for a week, the assassin of the straw hats for a week, and the freak pirates

I have a new proof reader gamelover41592


	12. Chapter 11

Sasuke walked into class for team placement. He was surprised by a new face that was their before him. The unknown boy was wearing a white set of robes with a golden trim to his side was a satchel using the same color scheme. He had long golden hair that went down to his waist and his eyes shined golden around his neck was a necklace with 7 rubies his face buried in a book

'Who are you?' Sasuke asked the mysterious boy.

'I'm Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?' the now named Naruto replied.

'How do you not know who I am? I'm Sasuke Uchiha the last Uchiha,' Sasuke said with hostility.

'Oh ok,' Naruto said going back to his book.

Sasuke was angry! This kid didn't know who he was and now he acted like Sasuke was nothing special, he should be groveling at his feet.

Once Sasuke took his seat and the other kid filled the class waiting for Iruka.

Once Iruka entered to the sound of 30 preteens yelling and screaming he was feed up with it for over the year.

'SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN,' Iruka yelled at the class.

'Now I'm going to list off teams and then you and your team will go with your new sensei team 1 …,' Iruka went on like this until team 7.

'Team seven Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and…whose Naruto Uzumaki,' Iruka asked.

'That would be me sensei,' Naruto said standing up.

'Oh well would you mind introducing yourself to the class,' Iruka asked.

'Of cores my name is Naruto Uzumaki I like learning new things, reading, math, science, ramen, quantum physics, philosophy and people who look beyond their weakness and find strength, i dislike people who are willfully ignorant, falls gods, child abusers, rapists, stuck up pricks and the color pink, and i'll keep my dream to myself,' Naruto said sitting back down.

'Well it's nice to meet you Naruto your teams jonin sensei is Kakashi hatake, team 8 is …,' iruka continued to list off the teams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 2 hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hello I'm Kakashi Hatake and my first impression of all of you is I hate you meet me on the roof in one minute,' and with that he was gone.

'What just happened,' sakura asked.

'We have to go to the roof meet you to up their,' Naruto said jumping out the window.

Sakura ran to the window to see what had happened and saw that naruto was walking up the side of the building. Sakura knowing of the wall waking went up to the roof as she was told.

Once on the roof kakashi asked them to introduced them self.

'Um could you give us an example,' Sakura asked.

'Of course I am Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have few hobbies now you emo boy.' He explained

'My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone,' Sasuke introduced

'I'll go next i'm Sakura Haruno i like ...well the person i like is … and my hobby is… my dream is to…,' Sakura blushed.

'I guess it's my turn as i said earlier my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like learning new things, reading, math, science, ramen, quantum physics, philosophy and people who look beyond their weakness and find strength, i dislike people who are willfully ignorant, false gods, child abusers, rapists, stuck up pricks and the color pink, and i'll keep my dream to myself,' Naruto said introducing himself again.

'Ok meet me in training ground 7 tomorrow at 8 and don't eat breakfast,' kakashi said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The final harem hinata, fu, kurotsuchi, tayuya, anko, sakura and tenten

Sorry it took so long but i know have a schedule is this

The sin's of a fox for a week, the assassin of the straw hats for a week, and the freak pirates

I have a new proof reader gamelover41592


	13. Chapter 12

Naruto had gotten to training ground 7 a 10 o'clock because he had done some research on Kakashi and the rest of his teammates had found out that kakashi had been late a majority of the time by at least 2 hours.

'YOU'RE LATE,' Sakura yelled.

'And your loud and now leave me alone,' Naruto snapped as he sat down against a tree.

After about 10 minutes kakashi arrived and explained how to become genin they had to get one of the two bells he had by 12 o'clock .

'But sensei there are only two bells a...That means someone goes back to the academy,' Naruto explained cutting sakura off.

'Thats correct Naruto and that's not all the one who doesn't get a bell doesn't get lunch and to make sure you don't eat anything I will tie you to one of the wooden poles,' Kakashi said giving them an eye smile and he started the test.

The three genin all hid very well, Kakashi knew where Sasuke and Sakura were but he had no idea where Naruto was.

Naruto was making his way to Sakura, he knew the point was team work he had trained with two of the sannin he heed the story about the bell test more times then he could count and that was a lot. He had found Sakura and popped his head from the ground.

'AHHHH what the hell are you doing?!' Sakura yelled.

'Shhhh I don't want Kakashi to know I'm here now listen there is no way you will be able to get a bell and I will help you get one if you help me,' Naruto offered.

'Are you retarded?! If I helped you get one and we succeed then Sasuke wouldn't get one plus I don't need your help,' Sakura yelled going to punch Naruto only for him to catch her punch.

'Fine have fun on the poll,' Naruto said and twisted Sakura's arm in a way that flipped her on to her back.

Naruto knew that Sasuke wouldn't help him so he went for the bells for plan B.

'Oh there you are I was wondering when you would come for the bells,' Kakashi said to Naruto not looking up from his book.

Naruto didn't say a word and used his alchemy to re-shape, he ground into spikes that went flying at Kakashi who used Substitution jutsu to get out of the way and was hiding behind and was surprised by the speed of the attack he decided that he would need a plan of fighting the boy.

Naruto started to sniff the air and smiled as he ran state for Kakashi's tree leaving a deep gash in the ground mowing down the trees and rocks in his way until he crashed into Kakashi sending the cyclops flying into another tree. Kakashi got up and hit him with the fire style great fireball jutsu, only for Naruto to raise his hand and stopped the flame and smothered it. He then jumped at Kakashi transmuting a chunk of chakra steel he kept in his bag into a sword and went to stab him in the stomach only to be met with a kunai blocking the strike naruto smiled once more as he sweep kicked kakashi and retreated leaving.

Kakashi was confused until he checked the bells, they were gone and he didn't know when Naruto had gotten them and then he saw what made it all the worse it was 11:59. Naruto had waited for the last minute to leave so there was no way Kakashi could get the bells back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back at the monument 10 minutes later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and Sakura were both tide to the polls while Naruto ate his cupped ramon he had brought from home.

'Now then since Naruto got both bells he gets to chose which one of you gets sent back to the academy,' Kakashi explained.

Naruto had just finished his meal when he turned to his teammates and smiled at the two.

'I chose…nether you both get a bell,' Naruto said cutting their ropes and giving them the bells.

'Oh well then I guess…you all pass,' Kakashi said giving the three an eye smile.

'What…but…you said that you can only pass if you have a bell and Naruto doesn't have one,' Sakura asked.

'You're right I did say that but the true test wasn't to get the bells but to test your teamwork,' Kakashi explained.

After that Kakashi told them about the memorial stone and that those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The final harem hinata, fu, kurotsuchi, tayuya, anko, sakura and tenten

Sorry it took so long but i know have a schedule is this

The sin's of a fox for a week, the assassin of the straw hats for a week, and the freak pirates

I have a new proof reader gamelover41592


	14. Chapter 13

It had been a month since team 7 took the bell test and they had just gotten a mission to catch the dynamos wife's cat. The plan was for Sakura and Sasuke were going to heard it to a clearing where Naruto would wall it in using his alchemy.

'Heading for you! Be ready if we lose this damn cat I'm going to beat your head in,' Sakura called over the comes.

'Ya ya just make sure not to enter the clearing you and duck ass will just get in the way,' Naruto replied.

Before Sakura could respond to what Naruto said Tora had made his way into the clearing with Sasuke close behind.

Sasuke was shocked by the power Naruto used first he made a wall surrounding the clearing that looked to be 20 feet high. He then started making smaller walls around Tora to block the cat's path and then then he started getting complex chains popped out of the ground trying to grab the cat only just missing. After five minutes of the chains Naruto got rid of the small walls and brought the big ones in and restricted the size of the clearing from 50 feet in diameter to 20.  
He then continued with the chains but added in walls that would appear in front of Tora to block ]for the chains to get a hold of him. Eventually the chains caught the cat.

Now watching someone do such a thing alone was enough for Sasuke to be jealous of his power but Naruto never even moved hell he was laying down looking at the clouds for the entire time.

'H...how are you so strong,' Sasuke asked stunned.

'I have spent years training to be able to be as strong as possible so I could never be considered weak again,' Naruto said standing up and putting the ground back to normal.

Kakashi joined up with them and picked up Tora and looked to Naruto.

'Naruto why did you take so long I know you could of done it faster,' Kakashi asked.

'Why would I spend unneeded energy when I could just spend what's needed like using a hammer on an egg really I could've just wall it off and have Sasuke catch the cat? I mean honestly what did you want from me any more would've been over kill, any ways I'll meet you at the missions office,' Naruto said standing up and picking up Tora then disappeared.

'Wait there is no way he is stronger than what he just did,' Sasuke said not believing that a nobody like him could be any stronger.

'Naruto is low jounin level of raw power but lacks the experience needed to become a jounin,' Kakashi explained

'There is no way he is stronger than Sasuke,' Sakura said believing that no one could be stronger then Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx the missions office xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The missions office was a set of rooms in the hokage's office. Currently team 7 minus Naruto were on waiting on their payment for the job apparently Naruto dropped off the cat and went home not waiting for his team. As Sasuke left he ran into Mebuki Haruno a member of the civilian counsel (1).

'Why hello Sasuke how are you,' she asked.

'Angry some no clan bastard is hiding his strength from me that he doesn't even deserve,'(2)Sasuke said showing the infamous uchiha pride.

'Oh maybe I can help as a member of the council I have some sway with most ninja what is his name,' she said hoping to turn this so she could get something out of it.

'Naruto Uzumaki,' Sasuke answered.

'Perfect I'll set up a council meeting and have him come I'll send you a message. When I have it set up, I'll make him tell you how he got this strength,' she explained.

As Sasuke went on and on about how "the great uchiha clan" Mebuki was thinking on how perfect everything was in turning out this would give her a chance to not only get close to the uchiha but also the demon brat under her thumb and once she had that she could easily manipulate both the civilian and ninja Council.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

1: Yes earlier in the story she was the chairman but someone took over i won't say anything else because that would be a spoiler.

2: I know Sasuke is stupid in this but i'm making him a total brat for a reason

Their is a poll on my page on what kind of alchemy Hinata will use please vote and if you have a kind of alchemy you think i should add put it in a review

The final harem Hinata, Fu, Kurotsuchi, Tayuya, Anko, Sakura and Tenten

I'm going to be updating my stories as i have finished the chapters but i will do at least one chapter a week from the four I'm writing now two of them are on this site this one and a one piece Naruto crossover called the assassin of the straw hats, then on fiction press i have a original story called advancement in humanity and I'm working on another story that i haven't posted yet

I have a new proof reader gamelover41592


	15. Chapter 14

Team 7 was in the missions office getting a new mission.

'Ok we only have one D mission left Tora got out again,' Iruka said as a spear flew threw the air landing a few centimeters from his crotch.

'We have a C mission to protect a bridge builder from wave named Tazuna,' the Hokage added.

'I think will take the C mission lord Hokage,' Kakashi asked.

'Ok send in the client,' the Hokage ordered.

At that they sent in an elderly drunk man with grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes.

'So they are the ninja I paid for? A bunch of shrimps?' he asked in a drunken slur.

'Yes that would be us but we are capable of anything that would come up on a C class mission,' Kakashi explained.

Once that was out of the way Tazuna and Kakashi worked out what they would be doing on the mission and that they would leave the next morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hyuga Compound xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hinata was currently training in the gentle fist with Neji when a branch member told her she had a visitor. When she got to the foyer she saw Naruto was waiting for her and she kicked him in the nuts.

'I missed you to my little angel bunny(1),' Naruto said standing up leaning in to her and kissing her.

'I'm still mad at you. You come back to the village and don't even send me a letter let alone come to see me for a month,' she said breaking the kiss.

'I'm sorry I was busy with my team but I brought you a gift to say I'm sorry,' he said giving her a scroll.

'This is will help you learn a form of alchemy that manipulates water(2),' he explained.

'Fine I'll forgive you … but you have to spend the night here,' she said getting a perverted grin(3).

'Um well you see the thing is I have a mission outside the village tomorrow so I need to go get some stuff for the mission,' Naruto explained.

'Don't worry about that ill send someone out to get them,' she said dragging him to her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx the next day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto had made his way to the north gate to meet up with his team after his night with Hinata he was barely awake.

'You look like something the cat dragged in, what happened?' Kakashi asked him.

'Never spend the night with a Hyuga girl! They have ungodly stamina,' he answered.

At that, Sakura and Sasuke arrived and Sasuke started insulting Naruto for being tired not knowing the reason for it as they left the village and headed out to wave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

1: Its his nickname Hinata.

2: The winner of the poll. (It was a tie with medical alchemy so I did the one I wanted more)

3: In this universe, she always had someone cheering her on in this one, she had her dad, Neji and her uncle and later on I will revel something that reinforces it even further.

Foxy-Floof: I do gamelover41592 he starts on chapter 11

There is a poll on my page on what kind of alchemy sakura will use. Please vote and if you have a kind of alchemy you think I should add put it in a review?

The final harem hinata, fu, kurotsuchi, tayuya, anko, sakura and tenten

I have a new proof reader gamelover41592


End file.
